Beautiful Days
by Medea
Summary: It's a romantic love story. It's based on a Korean mini-series.


Authors Note: I watched a Korean miniseries called which was called Beautiful Days (it's hard to write the Korean name). Anyways I was inspired so I decided to use it for a fanfic. If you are Korean then watch it!! If you aren't I feel sorry for you and I hope someday they will translate it into English.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and neither is Beautiful Days.  
  
Authors Note 2: I have been entertaining the idea of using Korean miniseries as a basis for fanfiction and if anyone feels that I have copied their ideas I haven't, or at least I haven't tried to.  
  
  
Beautiful Days  
Medea  
  
  
Usagi walked down the ill-lit hallway of her apartment, the yellowed,faded daisies on the wall paper seemed to match her dismal mood. She sighed and searched in her purse for her keys. She had quit her job today. It hadn't even been that great of a job but it had provided rent money for her not so great apartment. Still she was used to worse conditions of cold winter nights on raggedy blankets at the orphanage she had lived at for most of her life. She considered herself lucky for having left. She inserted her key and opened the door to be greeted with the sight of her rundown apartment. She flung her coat into her closet and plopped down on her sleeping mat (it's common in Korea to sleep on the floor on top of blankets). Her sleazy boss had made a move on her and when she had refused his advances he had called her an ungrateful good-for-nothing. She had then just walked out, after making it clear that she was not coming back. She shuddered in disgust just thinking about it. She made a simple dinner of rice, kimchi, and gim. (spicy cabbage, and dried seaweed, ooo yum I just made myself hungry). After dining she tidied up her apartment a bit.  
Usagi laid down in her bed afterwards and began to think about her life at the orphanage. She had lost her mother and father when she was six and ever since had been living at the orphanage. At the orphanage she had grown very close to one girl, Minako who was younger than she by 6 years had. They had been like sisters and Usagi had mothered over her. Usagi had left the orphanage when she was 22 in hopes of being able to make her way in Seoul and then send for Minako. When she had been waiting for her bus with Minako she had promised her that Minako could come visit her at Christmas and they would go together to the top of Seoul tower. Usagi had then given her one of her parents' wedding bands and she kept the other so that Minako would not be sad. That had been the last time she had seen Minako. Usagi had worked hard working several jobs so that she would be able to support Minako. Christmas had rapidly neared and she had been too busy to write Minako. Minako had patiently waited, until Christmas eve.  
That day the master of the Orphanage a cruel man, had found that someone from the orphanage had been stealing. He had made them all sit outside in the snow on their knees and their hands in the air, until someone would confess. The younger children had started to cry and one young girl had wet her pants. Minako had confessed to the crime even though she hadn't done it. He had made her stay in the schoolhouse and write an essay. There was no heat and she was wearing only a sweater. She slowly became colder and colder until she couldn't take it anymore. She had burned her schoolbooks for heat, and ran away from the orphanage. She then took the bus to Seoul and went to Seoul tower to wait for Usagi. Meanwhile Usagi had heard that Minako had runaway from the orphanage and she knew that Minako would have gone to Seoul tower. She had tried to go there, but on they way a car had hit her. She had tried to get up and walk but had collapsed after a few steps. She was rushed to the hospital and had missed Minako. Upon her release she had searched for her but she was nowhere to be found in overcrowded Seoul. She still searched for her even though it was four years later. She didn't lose hope of ever seeing her again.  
She remembered that Minako had dreams of being a great rock star. Back when she had been 12 and Minako had been 6 they had met a rock star who had come to the orphanage for Christmas. They had also celebrated their birthdays that day because they didn't have birthdays. Usagi remembered it very vividly. They had found a little storeroom to have their own little party in. They were singing Happy Birthday when a very scared little boy had run into their room. He was the son of the owner of a record company. He had been running from the other children. Minako had asked him to sing happy birthday with them. Usagi gave her a present. It was a picture she had made of her and Minako walking to a house with angels over head. She said that one day she and Minako would live in a happy house and the angels would look over them. Minako being a 6 year old girl had burst into tears saying that it wasn't a real present to alleviate her tears the young boy had given her his watch. When Usagi said that they didn't want it Minako had yelled that she wanted to keep it then ran out of the room. Usagi had told the young boy that they didn't need his charity and he said that he would take the picture in exchange.  
Later on Minako had gotten an autograph from the visiting rock star. She was so excited that she ran to show Usagi. Not seeing that Usagi was holding a pot of hot tea. She had run into her and the skin on her shoulder had been burned badly. It had gotten better but it still scarred, and Usagi had always felt sorry towards Minako. She had vowed that someday she would make it up to her. With this promise still instilled in her heart shell asleep.  



End file.
